


everything bright, new songs, burning shoes

by electrum



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik, swearing?? thats why the T lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrum/pseuds/electrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Link offers him a sheepish grin. “Um. Sorry, I didn’t really expect this to happen.” </p>
  <p>“We’re tied together and dangling from a slowly breaking chain above a pit of magma, so no, I should hope this wasn’t planned,” Sheik returns dryly, arching a prim eyebrow at him. “It does beg the question of exactly what result you were hoping for, however.”</p>
  <p>Shrugging isn’t easy when you’re upside down, as it turns out, but Link gives it a try anyway. “I didn’t really have anything in mind, honestly. I just thought it’d be fun to see how different this place was.”</p>
  <p>“It’s a death trap now,” Sheik says.</p>
</blockquote>aka these idiots explore a temple after the main plot is finished idfk
            </blockquote>





	everything bright, new songs, burning shoes

**Author's Note:**

> title was chosen by putting my iTunes on shuffle and just. picking a random lyric so yeh. ((its from sticks & stones by jónsi))
> 
> inspired by the tumblr prompt: "i can't believe you talked me into this" 
> 
> vaguely set in the world of twilight princess?? this link is vaguely supposed to be twi??? idk thats just what happened dont ask why midna isnt here and sheik and like where they are bec i donT KN OW 
> 
> this is so bad omfg but eh it was fun and quick to write so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe it'll be fun to read??? who knows i dont enjoy urself kiddies 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~heyyyy dan this one is for u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Link offers him a sheepish grin. “Um. Sorry, I didn’t really expect _this_ to happen.” 

“We’re tied together and dangling from a slowly breaking chain above a pit of magma, so no, I should hope this wasn’t planned,” Sheik returns dryly, arching a prim eyebrow at him. “It does beg the question of exactly what result you were hoping for, however.”

Shrugging isn’t easy when you’re upside down, as it turns out, but Link gives it a try anyway. “I didn’t really have anything in mind, honestly. I just thought it’d be fun to see how different this place was.”

“It’s a death trap now,” Sheik says, audibly drawing in breath as the chain creaks loudly. “Stop moving and let me think. Where’s your bottle of spring water?”

“Uh. …It should be somewhere in my pouch?” Link offers, wincing at the double groan that followed—one from Sheik and one from the chain. “Sorry. The good news is it isn’t by my potions. Maybe next to my boomerang?”

“How you keep all this stuff in here is beyond me,” Sheik mutters, squirming slightly as he digs through Link’s pouch. “Here’s something, but I can’t see what it is. Link?”

Link cranes his head around and peers at the bottle clutched tightly in Sheik’s hand. “Looks like it to me. Could be a fairy though.”

“Let’s hope for its sake that it’s not,” Sheik says and promptly shoves it into Link’s hand. “Hold that. I’m going to try to remove some bandages from my leg.” A frankly rather distracting series of movements follow this statement, and Link wishes privately that he was facing the other way so that he could see the insane aerobics Sheik is capable of. 

“And—there!” Sheik says, voice tinged with pride. “Give me the bottle back—careful, don’t break it!” Once Link dutifully hands it back over, Sheik wraps the bandages around it in what he hopes is a secure fit. “Link, before I attempt to save our lives, I feel I should tell you that, realistically speaking, there’s only an eighty percent chance I’ll be able to pull this off. If I do die, do me a favor and make it sound considerably more heroic than this.”

Link nudges him gently with his foot. “There’s a lot more chance than that, but absolutely. You were surrounded by darknuts on all sides—a formidable army of them!—and yet, you still managed to get me to safety _and_ take out over half their forces before you finally succumbed to their dreadful blows. Moreover, you ensured your death would allow me to get away unharmed.” He pauses, then says seriously, “Hey, but, uh, heroics aside, don’t die, okay?”

“I assure you I shall do my very best, Hero,” Sheik says, words warm with affection. “I don’t plan on abandoning you to explore the rest of this hellhole alone, believe it or not.” 

He wriggles a bit more, than takes a deep breath. “Here goes nothing,” he says, sounding much too excited about risking his life. “Wish me luck?”

“Good luck!” Link cheers, shoving away the visions of failure and reminding himself fiercely that this is _Sheik._

A second later, Sheik pushes off, leaving the chain swinging so violently that Link can barely keep track of the lithe figure plummeting with alarming speed towards the magma below. He bites his lip savagely as Sheik gets closer and closer before finally flinging the bottle with all his might at the hardest part of the magma. It shatters and the hiss of water on magma is loud enough for even Link to hear. 

Right before he slams into the now rapidly cooling rock slab floating in the magma sea, Sheik twists around and aims a clawshot directly at Link. (When he got that, Link has no idea, but that’s Sheik in a nutshell.) Mere feet before impact, he releases the trigger and goes shooting up towards Link who had just barely managed to catch the hook. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Link teases, wincing slightly under the weight. “Now what?”

“Now,” Sheik answers, climbing up his body with ease, “I get you free and lower you to the platform before it melts again. Then, you’ll hurry up to the lever and see if you can’t bring me back in close enough to the wall that I can jump over. Hold still.”

“I’m not sure I like this plan,” Link remarks mildly, making sure the clawshot is fastened firmly to the end of the chain. “But I suppose I’ll trust your judgement.”

“Such high praise,” Sheik says. “Do remember that your life is currently very much in my hands.”

This proves even more true than either one thought as the chain breaks immediately after Link lets himself flip over so he’s now dangling from the clawshot attached to the chain. Sheik, with a tight grip on the part still stretching out from the lever, lunges for the broken bit of chain and holds on with both a hand and a foot. 

“I’ve got you,” he grits out, teeth clenched against the pain. “Hurry up and go down.”

“Right,” Link says, screwing his face up in concentration as he lowers himself as quickly as he can towards the rock below. It seems like forever before he gets there and once he does, he hurriedly points the clawshot at the grate on the far wall and launches himself across the room. Not bothering to unlock the clawshot, he drops to the floor and dashes over to the lever. The chain is surely reaching its breaking point again and he refuses to let Sheik die just because he was too careful. 

The chain does indeed break, but not until Sheik is much closer than Link had dared hope and he makes the leap with a few feet to spare. 

And naturally starts scolding Link even before he’s quite regained his balance. In most circumstances, Link would take the lecture meekly and there’s no denying he deserves this one more than usual, but really, he’s so relieved for both of them to have gotten out of that safe and without even a single scratch that he doesn’t hesitate before pulling Sheik into a full-body hug. 

“In hindsight,” he murmurs against the side of Sheik’s head, “that seems like a lot more than twenty percent.”

Sheik laughs softly, resting his forehead on Link’s chest. “I may have exaggerated the numbers a little, yes.”

They stay like that for a while longer, partly coming off of the adrenaline high and mostly just enjoying the other’s warmth. Finally, of course, Link breaks the silence by saying in his most solemn tone, “you know, if you wanted to fall, you really should have fallen for me.”

Sheik hits him, but even as Link collapses under a barrage of mock-angry blows, he can’t help but think it was all worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is nO T my best work b U T as i said it was fun and hey if u have smth u feel like writin u write and idk then u post it so a friend can read dont question my logic it makes sense
> 
> if there r any typos or w/e feel free to tell me lmao and hey i write lots of rly bad shink ffc so there might even be like,,, more later oooo [waggles eyebrows] and anywA Y IM JUST GONNA G O BEFORE THESE NOTES GET ANY WO RS E HAHA HH


End file.
